


The Witch's Stroll

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Mulan (2020) Oneshots [5]
Category: Mulan (2020), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Army, Chi - Freeform, Crushes, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Teasing, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: Xian Lang decided to take a stroll in the Imperial City after she recovers from her injuries.Can be viewed as a sequel to The Witch's Transformationhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/26302333
Relationships: Chen Honghui & Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan (Disney), Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan & Xian Lang (Disney)
Series: Mulan (2020) Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911052
Kudos: 31





	The Witch's Stroll

It was near evening and Xian Lang was taking a walk. As Xian Lang strolled around, she noticed people glaring at her, giving her weird and unfriendly looks. Xian Lang had expected this to happen ever since she woke up. She was still a witch, no matter what she did, people still thought of her that way, not like she had expected anything better. Xian Lang thought of transforming into a hawk and soar around the skies as it has been awhile since she done that. Then, she remembered Mulan’s advice for her to take things slow and not push things and dropped the idea to do so. As Xian Lang walked down the streets, looking around she turned and saw a familiar face, the girl, no, the warrior that saved her, Hua Mulan.

Xian Lang watched as Mulan chatted with her comrades from afar as she walked closer to them. Xian Lang didn’t know why she was walking towards them. She had come out for a walk, to get some fresh air alone and had not expected to run into anyone she knows, not that she had any other friends other than Mulan. As Xian Lang approached the group, the rather muscular man seemed to notice her, his face turned from a smile to a small scowl as he pointed towards her, prompting the others to turn around and they too notice Xian Lang, most of their faces turned into a frown except for Mulan, who was still wearing that innocent smile that Xian Lang knew too well by now.

“Xian Lang, I’m surprised to see you here,” Mulan greeted cheerfully as Xian Lang approached the group.

“I’m equally surprised to see you here too,” Xian Lang replied, trying to smile as she was also trying to ignore the looks that Mulan’s comrades were giving her.

“What are you doing out here?” asked the man standing next to Mulan in a somewhat fierce tone.

“I just decided to come out for a walk,” Xian Lang answered, looking at the man.

“You can come and join us, Xian Lang. That is, if you want to,” Mulan offered as Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Cricket and Honghui grimaced at Mulan’s word.

“No thanks, I think I won’t fit in too well,” Xian Lang said after seeing Mulan’s comrade’s expressions. Xian Lang knew that they also detested her. Not wanting to make things difficult, Xian Lang began to walk away.

“Wait, Xian Lang. I will join you,” Mulan called out, prompting Xian Lang to turn around.

“Mulan!” Xian Lang could hear the man who had asked her why she was outside hush at the girl. “Are you sure you want to be alone with her… what if…”

“I have been with her tons of time already, Honghui. And I had told you guys again and again, Xian Lang has changed,” Mulan emphasized. “I’ll be fine.” Xian Lang watched as Mulan glared at Honghui before walked towards her. “I’ll see you boys during dinner time,” Mulan said before joining Xian Lang.

“You needn’t do that,” Xian Lang said once they were out of the earshot of the others.

“I had too, you seemed lonely,” Mulan answered.

“I… Thanks,” Xian Lang thanked after deciding not to retort back.

“You’re welcome Xian Lang,” Mulan answered. “So, why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to go for a walk?”

“I didn’t want to trouble you, but now I seemed to have,” Xian Lang said.

“No… Xian Lang, don’t say that, you didn’t,” Mulan assured. Mulan looked at Xian Lang, the former witch was obviously bothered by something. “Is something bothering you?”

“Was I that obvious?” Xian Lang asked.

“You were,” Mulan answered.

“Well, it’s just that I’m bothered that people don’t seem to forgive me for what I had done in the past,” Xian Lang confessed as the two women walked. “I know I had killed many peoples and helped Bori Khan, I know I do not deserve this freedom at all. But I cannot help but wonder, what can I do to gain the others trust?”

“Well, Xian Lang… the things are, you can’t always please everyone nor try to control what they think about you… Even me, an officer in the Imperial Guard, I am still detested by many, for being a “witch”,” Mulan said. “Don’t bother about what others think about you, it doesn’t matter, you just need to be yourself in the correct way,” Mulan advised encouragingly.

“Since when did you become so wise?” asked Xian Lang as her mouth broke into a small smile.

“Well, that is something I learnt the hard way,” Mulan answered.

“But seriously though, thank you,” Xian Lang thanked again.

“You’re welcome, anything for a friend,” Mulan said, smilingly. “By the way, you look beautiful. I’m still not used to seeing you in civilian clothes.”

“Thanks, not as beautiful as you though,” Xian Lang replied.

“Don’t flatter me, Xian Lang. I know what I look like,” Mulan said chuckling.

“I meant it. You are a beautiful girl,” Xian Lang said brushing her hand on Mulan’s hair. “Even he has something for you,” Xian Lang muttered.

“Who had something for me?” Mulan asked puzzled.

“What’s his name again? Ah, I remember, Honghui,” Xian Lang recalled.

“What about him?”

“Don’t you think that he has feelings for you?” asked Xian Lang.

“You’re joking right? There’s no way that Honghui have feelings for me. He is just a comrade, a good friend,” Mulan said chuckling.

“That was not a ‘friend’ look I saw him giving you back there. Plus, he was being so protective of you,” Xian Lang replied, smiling at Mulan. Mulan was seemingly beginning to blush.

“How do you know that? Maybe he is just protective of me?” asked Mulan.

“Oh, my dear Mulan. As a strong warrior you are, you are so oblivious to romantic feelings,” Xian Lang said in a dramatic tone. “Wait… do you have feelings for him too?” Xian Lang asked cheekily after noticing Mulan blushing.

“What!?” Mulan voice went a little high. “Uhm…”

“You know you can tell me, right? I won’t tell him, well he won’t want to be near me either,” Xian Lang said.

“All right fine… yes I do,” Mulan confessed blushing even more now.

“I knew it,” Xian Lang muttered smilingly. “Well, if you ever need help to confess, you can ask me,” Xian Lang joked.

“Yeah whatever,” Mulan answered embarrassingly. “What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t you wish to find a man to love?” asked Mulan curiously.

“I… used to dream about it until I was cast out of my family my village,” Xian Lang revealed.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” Mulan apologized, realizing that she made a mistake to talk about this.

“Now, I’m already old. I don’t think I will get into marriage with any man. Perhaps I might consider marrying you if Honghui rejects you,” Xian Lang quipped before chuckling while earning a light nudge from Mulan.

“Hey!”

“I’m just kidding, Mulan,” Xian Lang chuckled as Mulan too began to laugh.

As the two women continue to walk, chatting happily. Xian Lang felt happier and lighter than before, as if a stone has been lifted from her heart. Xian Lang was grateful that she has a friend like Mulan to talk to.


End file.
